My lord
by Shiorita
Summary: A todos les parece que, cuando Gwen dice "mi señor" a Arthur, lo hace como el resto de los criados. Quizás sean sólo ellos quien notan la diferencia, porque saben la historia que se esconde detrás. Regalo para x-cursive


My lord

Dice _mi señor_ mientras hace una reverencia. Tarda más que el resto de los criados, o al menos eso le parece a él, en volver a levantarse. Unos segundos más, unos segundos en los que no deja de repetirse que _por favor, cuando alce la cabeza, él ya no esté allí_. Prefiere verle marchar, ofendido, degradado, enfadado si quiere, a tener que mirarle a los ojos.

Porque sabe que no va a poder aguantarlo. Así que trata de pronunciarlo con fuerza, con decisión. _Mi señor_. Con esa conciencia y seguridad de que los sueños no van a cumplirse, de que él tiene que olvidarla porque ella ya lo ha olvidado todo. (_Como si pudiera.)_

* * *

La mira, nervioso, mientras ella habla. Le parece notar un atisbo de dolor en su voz: algo hipócrita, que no encaja. Y deduce que está mintiendo. Pero se pregunta hasta qué punto. ¿Cuánto hay de falso en sus palabras?

Porque cuando ella pronuncia _mi señor_, con ese tono suave y decidido, ése que utiliza cuando él necesita de ánimos para enfrentarse a sus miedos ella le entrega, él sólo desea que sea verdad: que él es su señor, su vida, su amor. Porque, está claro, que ella lo es para Arturo. Su otra mitad, su alma gemela, la señora de su corazón.

* * *

No es que mienta cuando dice _mi señor_ en ese tono queda y respetuoso. Porque no puede evitar un suspiro poco después, cuando ya se ha marchado y él no puede oírla. Realmente es su dueño, su amo, pero no de la forma que todos quieren pensar.

Se vuelve, corre y se esconde. Y en lugar de terminar en las habitaciones de Morgana, acaba en las de Arturo. Dónde nadie se sorprende viéndola estirar las sábanas, doblar las colchas, sacudir la almohada...

Aunque el llanto gane esta vez la batalla y se abrace a ella, a la almohada, que destila el mismo olor que se le queda en sus ropas cuando él la abraza. Como si ahora, aún ahora, pudiera sentirlo tan cerca como antes.

* * *

Camina furibundo: mirada cabreada, gesto irascible y respuestas impertinentes para con su padre. Lo observa, con el cejo fruncido, mientras se pasea cerca del trono con mil cosas en la cabeza_. Ya tiene su paz, ¿qué más quiere ahora?_ De algún modo lo acusa de todo, de lo que es y lo que no puede ser. Lo acusa como si Uther hubiera definido las normas de ese mundo en el que vive. Porque quiere creer que el rey puede hacer de todo, puede cambiar las cosas, puede crear unas reglas distintas para ese juego.

Se marcha dando un portazo, y en los pasillos del castillo las voces de Uther se pierden en un eco que ignora deliberadamente. Camina furibundo: mirada acuosa, gesto lastimoso y respuestas monosilábicas para con todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.

* * *

La habitación le resulta sombría, tétrica, deprimente. Falta algo, siempre falta lo mismo. De pronto siente el vértigo. Cae en la cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido, de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, a punto de perder. Apoya la cabeza en la puerta, y llora. Sí, el príncipe Arturo está llorando. Lágrimas silenciosas que ruedan por su cara hasta caer al abismo que se abre en su barbilla.

Se arrastra con pasos lentos hacia su cama. Quizás en sueños consiga volver a ella, sostenerla en brazos de nuevo, recordar el sabor de sus labios.

Entonces la ve. De pie, abrazada a su almohada, con la cabeza hundida en ella. Sus hombros se mueven levemente, como si riera. Hasta que lo escucha, el sonido de un sollozo.

Una sonrisa, pequeña, conmovida, enamorada, se asoma por sus labios. No duda un instante y la abraza por detrás. Los brazos rodeando su cintura, sus manos haciendo círculos en las suyas, su rostro escondido en su pelo, sus labios en contacto con su cuello...

* * *

Son dos personas, dos amantes, en un paisaje que no los reconoce ni ellos a él. Están ahí, abrazados, como si el mundo les fuera algo completamente ajeno, como si ni siquiera existiese. No son ni Arturo ni Gwen. No son ni príncipe ni una criada. No son una ni promesa ni un sueño.

No, esta vez son sólo ellos. Un silencio embriagador, una almohada que se desliza hasta el suelo, un suave movimiento que los enfrenta cara a cara. Gwen mira ese azul que la trae loca, que evita mirar a toda costa porque la atrapa, la inunda, la convierte en princesa cuando se mira en ellos. Arturo se inclina hacia ella para besarla. Para tenerla una vez más, para detener el tiempo unos instantes, porque sabe que, aunque Uther haya prohibido la magia, aún queda un poco de ella en el castillo.

Se abrazan, como si así pudieran fundirse el uno en el otro. Ser dos en lugar de uno, inseparables, insuficientes sin su otra mitad. Porque así es como se sienten cuando están juntos: completos.

Y él le susurra al oído _mi señora_. Sin reverencias, sin formalidades, sin hipocresía.

Sólo eso: su voz, llena de pasión y magia que sabe imposible de olvidar.


End file.
